Una extraña relacion
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia podía ser un idiota, Red X podía ser un engreído y Raven podía tener un oscuro sentido del humor. Puede que sean muy diferentes uno del otro, pero siempre se cuidarían las espaldas entre sí. Serie de one-shot llenos de romance, humor, angustia y sexo entre nuestro mutante, ladrón y hechicera favoritos, todos escritos por Xaphrin.
1. Restaurante

Muy bien chicos, posiblemente algunos ya han leído esta historia y si no pues espero que la disfruten y hasta el final explicare que ocurre aquí.

 ** _Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Una extraña relación_**

 ** _Capitulo 1: Restaurante_**

— ¿Realmente quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?— Pregunto Jason acomodándose en su silla, mientras observaba fijamente al compañero de equipo de Raven con una ceja levantada, tamborileando con sus dedos la mesa.

Su copa de vidrio vibraba con cada golpe. Alrededor de ellos, se podía escuchar a la multitud de personas dentro del restaurante que convivían después de una semana agitada, todo esto recordándole a Chico Bestia que toda esta conversación se estaba llevando a cabo en un lugar público.

—Gar…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar su apodo por parte del ladrón. Poco a poco, el mutante levando su cara y con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, su mirada se encontró con la de Jason.

—Yo…quiero seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Pregunto Jason con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de alegría. Apoyándose sobre la mesa, Jason se acercó al mutante y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia— ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que hago en mi tiempo libre?

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darle un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía junto a él.

—Si Raven puede hacer la vista gorda, yo también puedo hacerlo. Además…siempre te he encontrado atractivo y divertido en algunas ocasiones— contesto el mutante sonrojado y apartando la mirada, fingiendo estar más interesado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—No pienso repetirlo— Contesto Chico Bestia bastante nervioso, finalmente tras tranquilizarse un poco miro a las dos personas que tenía frente a él— ¿Así que…les parece bien?

Chico Bestia logro escuchar como Raven suspiro en voz baja, sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el tallo de su copa de vino. Ella le dio un ligero trago, mientras lamia algunas gotas del vino rojo que quedaron sobre sus labios y finalmente asintió.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Y tú, Jason?

Jason simplemente se rio entre dientes, mirándola con atención.

— Realmente aun no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto, Raven.

Sonaba sorprendido, pero no enojado. No, en cambio había algo de emoción en lo profundo y suave de su tono de voz. Jason movió ligeramente su cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes de Chico Bestia y le regalo una de sus sonrisas que en más de una ocasión dejo al chico verde sin dormir, Chico Bestia solamente sentía como si su corazón en algún momento saldría de su pecho. En silencio, empezó a preguntarse cuanto sabia Jason y cuanto fue lo que Raven debe haberle dicho.

Raven simplemente asintió, ganándose la atención de los dos chicos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que será algo divertido— respondió con calma la empática, mientras miraba los ojos de Chico Bestia y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mano con cariño— ¿No lo crees…Gar?

Chico Bestia se tenso cuando Raven aparto su mano y comenzó a deslizarla por su pierna, empujando su rodilla con una sonrisa. Por instinto, las piernas de Chico Bestia se abrieron ligeramente y sus dedos se deslizaron aun más profundos a lo largo de sus muslos hasta llegar al creciente bulto que se encontraba bajo sus pantalones.

Ella simplemente amplio su sonrisa y se inclino hacia Jason, susurrándole algo al oído. Los ojos de Jason se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, mientras miraba los ojos nerviosos de Chico Bestia.

—Creo que estoy listo para el postre.

Chico Bestia no tuvo tiempo de pensar a que se estaba refiriendo con esa frase, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Jason levanto el mantel de la mesa y comenzó a arrastrarse bajo la mesa. Chico Bestia en shock miro a Raven quien se estaba riendo en voz baja, el mutante maldijo en voz baja.

¡Estaban en público! ¡¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre a los dos hacerlo en un lugar público?!

Raven simplemente metió cuidadosamente su otra mano en su regazo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Confía en mí, Gar. Él es muy bueno en lo que hace.

Y él mutante no podía discutir con eso. Jason simplemente comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, mientras lentamente con la otra mano, comenzó a recorrer los muslos del mutante. Cada toque alimentaba el deseo carnal que estaban sintiendo los dos y Chico Bestia no podía hacer otra cosa que ahogarse en la lujuria que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un gemido involuntario, Garfield se mantuvo en silencio mientras Jason liberaba su erección de sus pantalones y besaba la ahora hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Todos sus argumentos de que esto estaba mal desaparecieron al sentir la lengua de Jason deslizarse sobre su pene.

Raven tan solo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, viendo la situación con interés.

Jason por otra parte, estaba causando que todo su cuerpo se sintiera como si fuera a explotar en llamas en cualquier momento, pues podía sentir como todos sus músculos ardían en llamas mientras el ladrón con su lengua acariciaba la parte inferior de su miembro como si fuera una especie de dulce. Se podría decir que su lengua era una especie de arma y Chico Bestia estaba siendo atacado desde todos los ángulos. Se quedó sin aliento y miro fijamente su tarro de cerveza, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean las sensaciones de placer infernal que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quería jadear y gemir, mientras acariciaba su cabello verde tratando de calmarse, mientras su miembro se hundía más y más en la garganta del chico bajo la mesa.

Al otro lado de la mesa, logro escuchar un ligero jadeo, algo apenas audible pero que gracias a sus sentidos no pasó desapercibido, moviendo lentamente su cabeza, Chico Bestia observo el rostro de Raven, el cual estaba siendo adornado con un ligero sonrojo. Entonces bajando un poco la mirada, observo que una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando la copa de vino y la otra estaba…

La hechicera sonrió cuando finalmente su compañero verde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, ella simplemente le murmuro algo al oído.

—Ya no podía esperar. La idea de que nos puedan descubrir haciendo algo como esto en público…hizo que me sintiera un poco caliente.

Chico Bestia trago saliva y trato de mantener el control, pero sabiendo que ella se estaba masturbando mientras Jason le estaba haciendo una mamada en público, hizo que se estremeciera de la emoción. Se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir otro gemido y miro fijamente a la hechicería a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Acariciando mi clítoris— respondió ella en voz baja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Imaginándome todas las cosas interesantes que Jason te está haciendo en este momento.

Y como para enfatizar ese punto, la boca de Jason se deslizo aun más sobre el miembro de Chico Bestia mientras chupaba con más fuerza. Era un maldito milagro que aun no se hubiera desmayando por el placer. Reprimió otro gemido y miro hacia abajo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar su límite. Jason comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, mientras ligeros gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

— ¿Estas a punto de acabar?— Pregunto Raven con algo de dificultad, pero con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de ella antes.

Incapaz de responder, él solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces acabemos juntos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, fue suficiente para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Jadeando en voz baja, Chico Bestia deslizo sus manos bajo la mesa y sujeto la cabeza de Jason, mientras le daba la estocada final en esa apretada y gloriosa garganta.

Gruñendo el nombre de Jason en voz baja y apretando los dientes, se vino dentro de la garganta de su amante y él lo bebió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Los labios de Raven se contorsionaron en una pequeña sonrisa y ella suspiro dulcemente, antes de mirar a Chico Bestia a los ojos. Sonriendo tímidamente, ella levanto sus manos con sus dedos empapados y los acerco a la boca del mutante.

—Pruébame.

Su lengua se deslizo entre sus largos dedos, saboreando aquel sabor único. Era como lo había soñado e incluso mejor. Chico Bestia comenzó a recuperar el aliento mientras seguía saboreando lo que había quedado de los jugos de Raven en sus labios. Entonces vio como Jason casualmente volvía a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa y lamiéndose los labios.

—Eso fue…— intento decir Chico Bestia pero no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo bien que se había sentido eso.

Jason y Raven solo se rieron en voz baja y se miraron a los ojos un momento, antes de posar su mirada sobre el mutante.

—Oh, pero eso ni siquiera fue el calentamiento.

—Solo espera a que llegamos a mi departamento, es donde se lleva la verdadera diversión.

En ese momento Chico Bestia no pudo evitar estremecerse y preguntarse si esto había sido una buena idea.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Originalmente esta historia se encontraba en la serie de one-shot " _Naturaleza"_ sin embargo debido a la poca atención que ha recibido ese fics he decidido eliminarlo, sin embargo he decidido continuar dos de las parejas que se manejaban dentro de esa serie que son BBRaeX y BBJinx, porque realmente me parecen grandes trabajos por parte de la autora original y realmente algo de variedad sería bueno.

Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar.


	2. Mi querida servidumbre

**Lo sé, esto es trampa ya que esta historia se encuentra en "Limonada para el calor"**

 **Pero creo que también es necesario poner esta historia aquí, ya que algunas personas que no les guste el BBRae pero les gusta este OTP3 pueden haberse perdido.**

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución._**

* * *

 ** _Una extraña relación_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Mi querida servidumbre_**

Raven nunca se consideró a sí misma como una chica afortunada.

No es que tampoco la desgracia la persiguiera a cada rato, pero realmente nunca pensó en sí misma como una chica afortunada.

Pero viendo de frente, ella en estos momentos se podría considerar como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Gar miraba a su alrededor bastante inquieto mientras se acomodaba la falda que apenas y le cubría algo alrededor de sus caderas, en cambio Jason parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien. Sin embargo ambos chicos trataban de sonreírle a su novia, por su parte Raven se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón y miro a los dos con cierto placer, mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el tallo de la copa de vino que tenía a su lado.

—Supongo que ustedes dos son mis nuevas criadas y están aquí para servirme a mi ¿Verdad?— pregunto la hechicera burlonamente, después de todo esta era una ocasión única y planeaba sacarle provecho— Tengo demasiadas cosas que exigen el mas mínimo cuidado, por lo tanto necesito asegurarme que mis dos sirvientas sean capaces de mantenerse al día con mis…exigentes necesidades. Después de todo, me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser bastante despiadada.

Tomando un sorbo de su vino le hizo un gesto a los dos para que se acercaran.

—Levanten sus faldas. Me gustaría ver toda la ayuda que puedo obtener de su parte.

Gar se adelantó y levanto su falda primero, podía ver como su erección luchaba por liberarse contra la fina ropa interior de encaje. Dándose lentamente la vuelta, mostro su redondo y firme trasero, antes de volver a quedar frente a ella con una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¿Es suficiente para usted, ama?

Jason simplemente resoplo y murmuro.

—Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar esto, después de todo yo tengo otros talentos— respondió él, mientras mostraba sus dientes— Ya sabes por si…

Sin embargo, Raven chasqueo los dedos interrumpiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño miro fijamente a Jason.

—Hablar sin mi consentimiento es una gran falta de respeto hacia mí, Jason— explico la hechicera tomando un sorbo de su vino— Preséntate sin comentarios o te prometo que vas a usar el cinturón de castidad durante toda la noche.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron con cierto temor y decidió que lo mejor sería no discutir con ella. Jason dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia.

—Si mi señora, me comprometo de ahora en adelante a hacer lo que usted ordene.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó la falda y lentamente se dio la vuelta, posando para ella.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír, pues lo único que se podía imaginar era lo divertido que sería esta noche.


End file.
